1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, systems and programs for manufacturing masks of a large scale integrated (LSI) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, masks or reticles are needed to be produced depending on each semiconductor manufacturing process. Therefore, first, mask data, corresponding to each of a plural number of masks, are generated by using a computer-aided design (CAD) system based on design of an LSI. Then, masks that can be put on top of one another are generated by using a pattern generator, such as an electron beam writer, and a mask set is completed. Furthermore, each of the masks is checked. Finally, the masks, after the examination, are going to be used in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
Generally, customers, such as semiconductor manufacturing makers and semiconductor foundry, specifies a mask specification, specific numbers, and delivery time to order masks to a mask house, and the mask house delivers masks before the delivery time. However, in such a conventional mask manufacturing methods and system, all the selection of a schedule and machines (such as pattern generators) is entrusted to a decision of the mask manufacturing house side, where a customer is not able to choose any schedule or machines. Thus, it has been difficult for the manufacturer to prepare masks urgently when the mask design has changed or other things happen.
In addition, conventional method and system for procuring masks are provided for big customers, who order and entrust a large quantity of mask manufacturing. Therefore, small customers, who order a small quantity of mask manufacturing, are difficult to order, and they may loose business chances.
Furthermore, there is a security problem concerning a mask manufacturing. Therefore, masks to be manufactured in an absolute secrecy in the research and development may not be possible in the conventional mask manufacturing method and system. In addition, in a mask house, a factor for raising a cost price of a semiconductor manufacturing is personnel expenses for operating manufacturing devices in a plural number of places (or sites).